


The Accident

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt from myqueengina:</p><p>"Set in season 1 where regina gets in a car accident (bloody but whale is able to save her) and it opens both emma and Henry’s eyes where emma realizes her has feeling for regina and Henry who regrets being mean to regina."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

22 hours and counting.

Six broken ribs, three broken bones, two full casts, a black eye, one hundred and seventy two stitches all over her body, and countless cuts and bruises. Emma is taking inventory of all of Regina’s injuries for the entire 22 hours she was in surgery. Mary Margaret tells her she should go home, rest, come back later, but Emma can’t move.

God, she can’t help but shake the feeling that this is all her fault. Logically, she knows it isn’t Just because she got into an argument with Regina doesn’t make this stupid car accident her fault. It’s the driver’s fault for thinking he could drive drunk and no harm would come to him, or anyone else. Emma wants to hate him, but she can’t bring herself to hate a dead man (he had foolishly chosen not to wear a seatbelt, and was thrown his windshield), even though she can find some sick sense of justice in it.

“Sheriff?” Doctor Whale says gently, shaking her out of her misery. She stands, walking towards him, checking to make sure Henry is still asleep.

“What happened? Is she out?” she whispers. For a moment, she’s struck by the paralyzing fear that he’s here to tell her Regina is dead. An image of those beautiful brown eyes, still and closed forever, a white sheet obscured over the pale, cold face. Emma wants to throw up.

“She’s in recovery right now,” he says, and she releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “It took a lot to fix her up, but she’s alive.” Emma grins.

“When can I see her?” She can’t quite explain the burning need to see Regina for herself, confirm that she’s alive, but she is starting to think she understands it.

“She should be waking up soon. But we suggest no more than one at a time, since we don’t want to overwhelm her. And I should warn you, she’s quite bruised up, so make sure Henry knows to be gentle,” he adds.

“Of course,” Emma agrees. She thinks of how broken Henry had been, nearly inconsolable. He had cried into her shoulder, terrified that his mother would die thinking he hated her because she was the Evil Queen.

“I’ll have someone take you to her,” he says, squeezing her arm. Emma is struck by a sudden desire to hug him- he brought Regina back!- but she restrains herself, smiling graciously at him.

“Thank you, Dr. Whale,” is all she says. She hopes he understands she isn’t just thanking him for getting someone to escort her to Regina. She hopes he knows she’s trying to thank him for saving her, too.

“Hey, Henry,” she whispers, shaking his shoulder. He blinks sleepily at her, and it takes him a moment to remember where he is.

“Is my mom okay?” he asks, his voice still thick with sleep. With his hair all turned up, his eyes half closed, still dressed in last night’s pajamas (super heroes, Emma notes with a smile), he looks much younger than ten.

“Yeah,” Emma beams. “She’s fine. We’re gonna go in and see her now.” This wakes him up, and he stands hurriedly. He grabs his jacket, previously being used as a pillow, and puts it on, suddenly self-conscious at being seen in the hospital waiting room wearing his superhero pajama set and gray fuzzy slippers. “Hey, wait up, kid. Your mom’s pretty banged up, so you have to be really gentle, and she won’t, um, she won’t look really good, okay? She’s all bruised up,” she explains, grabbing his elbow. He nods.

“She’s still my mom, and she’ll heal,” he says simply. Emma smiles at him.

“Yeah, I guess she will.”

 

Emma waits outside the room for half an hour, giving Henry time to hug his mother, begging for her forgiveness. He promises to never call her the Evil Queen again, and she laughs. Emma can tell by the watery quality of her laugh that she’s crying, too. Emma spends most of this time outside the room trying to figure out what she’s planning on saying to Regina. All too soon, Henry is telling her Regina wants to talk to her, and she hasn’t figured out what to say.

“Hey,” is all she manages, her eyes widening as she takes in Regina. She looks small in that hospital bed. Her right leg is bound in a cast that goes all the way up to her thigh, and her left arm has a cast practically up to her shoulder. There are smaller bandages and cuts and scrapes all over the visible portions of her body, and her lip is swollen, like it’s just stopped bleeding. But behind all those bruises and bandages, Regina’s eyes are still bright, and warm.

“Hello, Miss Swan,” she croaks, and it sounds painful just to speak. Emma takes a seat by the bed, gently holding the fingertips poking out of Regina’s cast.

“Emma,” she corrects her. Regina rolls her eyes.

“Do you need my statement?” Regina asks. Emma shrinks a little bit. She’d forgotten about all of the Sheriff procedures; all that mattered was seeing Regina. She didn’t want Regina think she’d come to see her as the Sheriff, though.

“That can wait. I just- just wanted to see you,” she says, her voice shrinking. She feels very much like a preteen asking a boy to sit with her at lunch, full of longing, fear of rejection, and just a glimmer of hope.

“Oh,” is all Regina says. They sit in comfortable silence for a moment.

“I’ve been thinking,” Emma finally says.

“Hope you didn’t strain yourself, dear,” Regina quips. It’s Emma’s turn to roll her eyes now.

“I’ve been thinking about you and me, and what this accident showed me. It’s stupid to fight over Henry. He’s not a prize to be won. I don’t want to fight with you anymore,” she sighs.

“Nor I, you,” Regina agrees. Emma beams.

“And, well, it’s had me thinking about us,” Emma adds shyly.

“Us?” Regina asks. Emma nods.

“See, when I got a call that there’d been an accident, I was worried for whoever was hurt. Then I got there, and saw them pulling you out of your car with the jaws of life, and I couldn’t breathe.”

“My poor car,” Regina interrupts, whimpering.

“Don’t interrupt,” Emma says playfully, grinning at her. “Anyway, I couldn’t breathe when I found out you were hurt. They didn’t know if you would even make it, and I felt like it was me dying, not you. For a long time while you were in surgery, I couldn’t figure out why I felt like there was this weight sitting on my chest. And then, I realized: Regina, I think I love you.” Regina blinks. “And you don’t have to say anything- wait, what are you doing?” she asks, panicked as it seems like Regina is struggling to sit up.

“Trying- agh, dammit- to kiss you,” she pants as Emma eases her back onto the bed.

“Well all you had to do was ask,” Emma laughs lightly.

“Trying to be romantic,” Regina mutters, tired after trying to move.

“Let me handle that part,” Emma whispers as she leans in. The kiss is gentle, hesitant, and unsure; Emma doesn’t want to hurt her. But the moment their lips meet, a pulse of light and energy ripples through the room, through the entire hospital. Emma pulls back, raising one eyebrow inquisitively.

“True Love’s Kiss,” Regina gasps. Emma’s eyes widen. Well _shit_ , Emma hadn’t expected this. “Emma, you broke the curse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review! Send me prompts! I don't need to pass my classes anyway!


End file.
